A Hawke In The Night
by CeoldorenHawke
Summary: Prologue now up !. The tale of a young Wood Elf just trying to stay alive in the harsh land of Skyrim. I'm not entirely sure where I'm taking this story yet, but I know I'm shooting for an Adventure/Romance tale. So I hope you'll have a look at it :
1. Prologue

A Hawke In The Dark

Chapter 1

A cold breeze rolled through the air, blowing dust across the worn hide boots of a young Wood Elf as he walked, spear in hand. It was a typical Skyrim night, cold and dry.

He hated it.

He hated the dry, stinging air, the snow tipped mountains, and the hostile, drunken people knows as 'Nords'. 'Suppose I best get used to it, this is as close to a homeland as I have now' he thought to himself, letting out a heavy sigh. He had spent three nights on this damned road, and only a few hours ago had he crossed the border to Skyrim, and trouble had found him as soon as his foot touched Skyrim soil.

He had seen the men as he approached the border, they were a dozen in number and wore chain mail with a leather tunic, and a blue tabard over that. He was careful not to get to close to them, they looked battle weary and distraught, like they'd just fled a losing battle. He moved off to the side of the road, crouching down in the shadow of a small tree. He watched them.

Thats when the men in red attacked.

He had heard them before he'd seen them, as they let out battle cries that could be heard for miles. Most wore plate armor with a red tunic underneath, some a brown leather tunic. But they all donned the same sword, a steel blade with a leather wrapped hilt and a strange dragon-like symbol on the crossguard. They ran quickly into the battle and had cut half the men in blue down before they had even drawn their blades.

The pale, handsome Wood elf stayed crouched in the shadows as he slowly moved passed the battle and across the border. He didn't care how the battle ended, and he wasn't in the mood for a battle, after that however, he'd seen nary a soul on the road. This didn't suprise him, from the position of the moon it must have been past midnight. He was growing wary, having not slept in close to four days now, his legs felt numb, as did the rest of him. For the things he had experienced in the last four days weighed heavily on his mind, he ran his hand over the thin shaft of his spear.

"Father...forgive me..." he spoke in barely a whisper, his voice heavy with sadness. He was to tired to go on now, he just wanted to sleep, so he lie down on the cold, hard, dirt ground, and shut his eyes.

**AN: Welp, I'm throwing this up real quick as a prologue chapter to the story I'm writing. This is the first time I'll be trying to write a story, and if all goes as planned, it'll probably be well over 100,000 words when it's all said and done. I believe it will be a mostly Adventure/Romance tale. And I do apologize for not explaining anything, or even giving are protagonists name. But rest assured. All will be revealed in the upcoming first chapter. So guys, forgive me for any spelling mistakes, and feel free to give a review, I'll be starting on the first chapter as soon as this is posted. :)**


	2. A Lilly In The Cold

"Up...get the hell up Wood Elf !"

Ceoldoren felt a hard boot connect with his head, and he let out a pained yelped as he scrambled to stand up. His eyes fell upon a young woman with auburn hair, she wielded an iron battle axe and he immediately grabbed for the hunting spear his father had given him on his eighteenth birthday.

"Easy ! I'm not gonna fight you, It'd be a waste of valuable time, I just wished to get you on your way. They'll be trouble here shortly and you prolly don't wanna be here when it happens."

He noticed the blue tabard she wore, it was in tatters and hanging from her waist, but it was the same he'd seen on the men at the border last night, he looked up from her tunic, she was covered in cuts and dirt, she'd certainly been in a fight. Ceoldoren scowled at her

"Wha' the hell happened to you ?" he said in a groggy voice, he was still half asleep and he slid his spear into the sheath on his back. The girl looked quiet tired, and he would've pitied her had he not been so rudely awakened.

"Damned Imperial's ambushed my men and I at the border, they were all dead before I'd unsheathed my axe, and I had no choice but to retreat." her eyes sparked in anger as she spoke and she began pacing back and forth on the road. "But I've run long enough, the Imperial's have been trailing behind me for hours, time I stood my ground."

The scowl left his face, he truly did pity the poor girl now, All her men had just been slaughtered, and he'd seen it happen and hadn't lifted a finger. Guilt mixed with the sorrow that already covered him, and finally it all turned to anger, he didn't know who this girl was, what she fought for, or who she fought. But he was going to help her.

"I don't know who you are, but I don't feel right leaving you to your fate, if you're going to fight, I suppose I'll fight with you" he moved to stand beside her and she looked at him with wide eyes.

"You fool ! there's at least a dozen men heading this way, you've no reason to help me, and I have nothing to lose, you should go while theirs still time !" She pushed him and he stumbled back abit.

"You're right, I've no reason to help you, but I to have nothing to lose, and it's better to die with a stranger then no one at all" he smiled at her grimly and unsheathed his spear, spinning it in his hand without thought as he stood beside her. "By the way, I'm Ceoldoren Hawke, it's a pleasure."

He could hear metal thudding lightly against hard dirt from around the curve of the road 'Least they'll be plenty of room to fight' he thought.

"Lilly...my names Lilly."  
**AN: I hope you'll forgive me for the chapter being so short but I was just trying to introduce are Protagonist and are main Heroin :). Next chapter will be a battle with the imperial's, and I'll go into Ceoldorens past abit. Also note that I've sorta rushed out the prologue and the first chapter. The next chapter I'll be taking my time with and It'll probably be around 2,000 words. Also, I'm not entirely sure how I want Ceoldoren to look, I've already decided I'd like him to be sorta pale for a wood elf, but other then that I haven't decided. I'd like if you guys threw some fan art my way, if I like it I'll consider it his canon appearance. :) Anyway guys, enjoy, take care and I'll be back for the next chapter ASAP.**


End file.
